Double toil and trouble
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Sequel to Jagger Victorious. The warlock Azmarinth comes to cause trouble... The purpose of the romance genre will be coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I know it has been awhile since I promised to get this sequel going, but I have been very busy with being sick and dealing with all of my doctors appointments, I am due to go the doctor again on the 24th, I hope everyone will wish me luck.**_

_**Anyway, here is the first chapter, please enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Before a roaring fire in the black and red parlor, Raven and Jagger Maxwell sat cuddled up on a coffin shaped sofa, staring into the fire as they marveled over the fact that their twin sons were now sixteen years old, such a big day in the lives of two young men.

"I cannot believe how much Aubrey and Hadleigh have grown" Raven sighed wistfully, looking then at her husband with a smile "It seems only yesterday they were crawling on the floors of this man in diapers a pacifer in their mouths"

Jagger chuckled "Yes, dear, it truly has been so magical, but we knew they'd grow up someday and become young men"

Raven sniffed a little, unable to wipe away her smile "They look so much like you, Jagger, so handsome and smart"

Drawing his wife in closer to him and pecking her lips lightly, Jagger smiled "Yes, my love, but they have your beautiful indigo blue eyes, though they both have a combination of our adventurous spirits, that could be trouble"

Unable to hold back a laugh, Raven grinned at her husband "They'd not do anything illegal, but yes, they could be a bit over rebellious and adventurous"

The stars twinkled flirtatiously above in the sky over the back of a fancy Romanian mansion, as if giggling at the scene down below of about six butt naked girls in a hot tub, draping themselves all over two handsome white haired sixteen year old boys, one with thin purple streaks and the other with tropical blue streaks, the boys too were completely in the nude.

Aubrey Maxwell, the boy with the purple streaks in his ear lobe length white hair grinned at his twin brother Hadleigh Maxwell, whom returned the grin in full, who would have anticipated they would be spending their sixteenth birthdays in a hot tub with three naked girls each.

One of the young ladies draped across Hadleigh's arm sunk one of her hands into the water and a surprised expression could be seen upon the vampire's face, followed by a very happy smirk and hot sighs.

After laughing a little at his brother's good luck, Aubrey turned his head to take possession of one o the girl's lips, kissing her ferociously while one of the other's began to stroke him how her friends was currently stroking the other brother, Aubrey was about to return the favor by reaching to grasp the girl's breasts, but before he could, the bright back porch lights turned on, causing both Aubrey and Hadleigh's eyes to turn fiery red and elicit hisses from their now snarling mouths.

The girls stared at them in shock, but their attention was drawn from the two strange hotties when the mansion back slider door flew open and their father busted out in his bath robe, looking down right furious.

"Where are they? Where are those boys I saw you with?! I saw them from the bathroom window, where did they go?!" the father raged, getting even angrier when he noticed his daughters weren't even wearing bathing suits "You six are off the boarding school within the week, this is the last straw!"

As their father raged on and on, the girls all looked around frantically for Aubrey and Hadleigh, but neither boy was anywhere in sight, how in the world had they disappeared like that?

"I cannot believe that we almost got caught" Aubrey complained as he walked beside his brother along the dark road on their way home, "Damn my eyes still hurt from that light, that creep totally ruined our birthday!"

"I know!" Hadleigh agreed, rubbing his eyes to try and ward off the burning feeling "Now we have to make a good excuse to mom and dad about why we are home early from the 'party' our 'friends' wanted to have for us, got any good ones?"

"We'll just say that someone threw up in the open pizza box and then a couple others threw up and the party was pretty much over at that point" Aubrey replied "Disgusting and perfect, a total show stopper"

Hadleigh laughed "Geez, bro, that really is disgusting, where do you get this stuff?"

With a big grin, Aubrey tapped his head "It's a gift, dear brother, it's a gift all up here"

Haughed laughed in replied and then tapped his lips "You know, Aubrey, I'm bored with walking like a pair of mortals, I want to get home, lets just get on going the way we usually do, it's not like there is anyone around to see us"

"You're very right, brother" Aubrey replied and then grinned at his brother "Ready? Go!"

***********

**Preview to Chapter 2-**

"Who the fuck are you?!" Aubrey snarled viciously, cradling his unconcious twin " What do you want with us, warlock?!"

The warlock with eyes so cold and dark with wickedness grinned at the teenage vampires evilly "I think perhaps that may be a better question to ask you lovely mother, unfortunately she'll have to find out about this on her own, I have plans for you two. My name is Azamarinth"

* * *

_**Yes, I know this was very short, but it is meant to be that way, the first chapter is a little taste of what is yet to come, lol, I know the twins come off as a pair of perverts, but they are sixteen year old boys and they really do have good hearts. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this and will give me some nice reviews, they really are something very wonderful for a writer to receive, they just brighten our entire day and give us the drive we need to write more and more.**_

_**Yours always,**_

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all, I do admit that I was rather reluctant to write a second chapter due to the comments made about Aubrey and Hadleigh before the story has even progressed enough for the readers to really know them. They are sixteen, hormones are raging, that doesn't mean that they are sweet on the inside, where it really counts. You'll see. Just keep reading.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shadows and eerie fog slithered and danced together across the cold concrete floor of the crypt, entwining like snakes of black and ghostly white, only disturbing in their chilling performance when the hem of long robes brushed through, the pacing warlock wearing the robes looking downright pleased with himself.

It had taken him years, many long grueling years, but he found her, her and her little vampire brats, he chuckled lightly at the cleverness of the princess, she had found the perfect way to knock herself off his radar for a very long time, until now, Azmarinth had worked himself to the bone to find where the princess was hiding and boy was she and her new family in for a surprise.

"I'll destroy you, princess" Azmarinth murmured wickedly, grinning "You and your brats, you will threaten my hold on the magical realm no longer, and neither will your heirs…. I will make your heart bleed before I finally destroy you"

******

Home was just two streets over, Maxwell Manor, Aubrey and Hadleigh were neck to neck in a race home, as they did every time they got the opportunity, the contest between brothers was a thrill.

"Come, Had, you always lose" Aubrey cackled merrily as he darted ahead of his brother, his indigo blue eyes on the prize, to reach the gates of Maxwell Manor first.

"Not this time!" Hadleigh cried excitedly, putting a little extra spring into his legs to catch up with his cocky twin brother, it was about time Aubrey was knocked off his pedestal for once, he charged ahead of Aubrey.

Aubrey stopped right in his tracks in shock as his brother was suddenly lifted off the cement by some unseen force and thrown at least a six foots distance away from him, he turned back and lifted his brother's head off the cement, there was blood on the side of his head, he'd been hurt, his attention however was drawn from his twin's wound as he heard footsteps approaching and what sounded like fabric sweeping across the cement sidewalk.

Aubrey turned to look at the source of the footsteps with a furious face, a man was coming toward them slowly, he had waist length black hair streaked with pepper gray and icy cold amber eyes, his robes were jet black and edged in shining gold.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Aubrey snarled viciously, cradling his unconcious twin " What do you want with us, warlock?!"

The warlock with eyes so cold and dark with wickedness grinned at the teenage vampires evilly "I think perhaps that may be a better question to ask you lovely mother, unfortunately she'll have to find out about this on her own, I have plans for you two. My name is Azamarinth"

Aubrey tightened his arms around Hadleigh's shoulders, he couldn't let this psychotic creep take them, something told him that this guy was really bad news and he'd just mentioned their mother, he wanted to hurt their mother, which was something that simply just could not be allowed "Go to hell, dirt bag, we aren't going anywhere with you!"

Azmarinth smirked and attempted to step even closer to the boys when a barrier of magic stood in the way, powerful and old magic, royal magic, only two royal family members had a tiny bit of magic left.

"Trysten and Aiden, so you two are still alive" Azmarinth muttered in pure irritation and a hint of rage.

Aiden and Trysten appeared on both sides of Aubrey and Hadleigh, grasping them tightly before disappearing with them, consuming the rest of their powers to save Raven's children from the dark warlock they all feared.

Azmarinth cried out with furious rage and he too disappeared, retreating back to his fortress to wait for another golden opportunity to snatch Princess Ravenna's children.

* * *

**_Alright all, there you go, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will be more very soon so long as the reviews are plentiful and polite, no more ragging on Aubrey and Hadleigh._**

**_See you all very soon._**

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. Important, but not bad news

Hey people, I am dealing with some serious writers block, so _Double Toil and Trouble_ is going on a small break until I can get my muse working again, do not fear though, it is by no means dropped.

One more thing before I go, I think there are not enough Jagger and Raven pairings, so I am issuing out a challenge to all of my readers to writer Jagger and Raven fan fictions of their own, not just one or two shots either, I mean real stories that are not going to get dropped later on, ya know?

We need more Jagger/Raven Shippers!

Your devoted writer,

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
